1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor for anchoring a rug to a runner or other desired surface.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The need to anchor a rug or carpet to a runner or other desired surface is well known. Having the rug or runner secure and relatively movement free is the goal of anchoring devices. Many anchoring devices have been proposed in the art but most such devices suffer from one or more drawbacks. Many prior art devices are unduly complex making them expensive to manufacture and difficult to use. Some prior art devices have only limited effectiveness in a variety of settings while some devices have a relatively short life cycle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a floor covering anchor that overcomes the above-stated drawbacks. Such a floor covering anchor must be of relatively simple and straightforward design and must be easy to use. The device must be effective in various situations and must not have an unduly short life cycle. The device must not create a raised area in the floor covering that can cause localized wear or that can cause a person to trip and fall.